


Harry Potter story idea. (Open for Adoption by ANYONE)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in the summer after 4th or 5th year. Godfather alive possibly...open for debate. Dumbles is dead/evil. Harry"s uncle traps him/in the basement (or up in hi bedroom. Comfort for the clients), he sells Harry out regularly. Keep him doped up at first. Barely feeds him. Uncle and customers hurt him. Uncle kills his owl. Harry escapes the night after his birthday. Makes it to a nearby playground. Fawkes finds him, bonds with him. Transports Harry to the Bones's place for help. Only two relationships coming to mind are Harry/Susan & Ron/Hermionee.Anyone wanna take up this story?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like where my head is on this, bite me. You don't have to read the story if anyone takes it up. However if anyone would like to take this story up and write it out I'd love a kinda long story, multiple chapters, hopefully turning into a series if at all possible. If you can add in humor, kudos. If not oh well. Anyway... this si just a story idea up for grabs by anyone, but if you do decide to take it up... please message me or comment just so i know someone is interested. If more than one person wants to do it, go for it.changeit however you wish, have fun,get creative. XD.

Set in the summer after 4th or 5th year. Godfather alive possibly...open for debate. Dumbles is dead/evil. Harry"s uncle traps him/in the basement (or up in hi bedroom. Comfort for the clients), he sells Harry out regularly. Keep him doped up at first. Barely feeds him. Uncle and customers hurt him. Uncle kills his owl. Harry escapes the night after his birthday. Makes it to a nearby playground. Fawkes finds him, bonds with him. Transports Harry to the Bones's place for help. Only two relationships coming to mind are Harry/Susan & Ron/Hermionee.  
Anyone wanna take up this story?


End file.
